Blair: The Beginning
by Wolfsong16
Summary: The prologue to Blair: Exitialis Tumultus, this story gives you insight to Blair's life and how she plays into the vast world of wizards. Her story will unlock the unanswered questions of the Wizarding world's fate, as well as the fate of Harry Potter.
1. Cleaning House

Intro and disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Inspirational credit comes greatly from non-published authors Mongoose and the critically acclaimed Cassandra Claire, to them I am eternally grateful. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also, please feel free to critique my work, I love feed back and am quite willing to discuss the topic with you. Hope you enjoy the story!

****

Chapter 1: Cleaning House

"Blair Moors." called a tall, foreboding, faceless, figure. A girl of 11 years of age with dark blond hair and eyes a deep ebony, flecked with sapphire, walked shakily up to the platform and sat down on a stool. The figure placed a black, grubby looking old hat atop the girl's head. Immediately Blair heard a voice in hear ear.

"Ahhh, yes, what a bright, beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl this is. She has the best mind I've ever seen, this girl is not fit for Slytherin, this girl is a........." But Blair didn't get to find out what she was, a blinding golden light had suddenly hit her in the eyes.

"Wake up stupid, it's almost 10:30. We've got to get what's- his-name out of there." an annoyingly familiar voice shouted. Blair opened her eyes. She was lying in her king sized canopy bed with the silk green sheets twisted around her like a strait jacket. She looked around her enormous room filled with overstuffed chairs, a large cherry dresser, and matching vanity. No, this was definitely not Hogwarts, it had only been an other dream. One wall of the room was devoted to four windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. All of which, had their curtains flung back. At the nearest window, silhouetted by the light coming in behind him, stood Jacob Moors, like some some horrible God, waiting to bestow death upon her.

Blair sighed deeply, extricated herself from her covers, walked over to her dresser and began to pull cloths out of it.

"Bloody hell, hang on a minute! Let me at least get out of your room, I have no desire to see you undress!" Jacob said, walking hurriedly to the door. "And do hurry up about it!" he said, slamming the door behind him.

"I wasn't planning on giving you a show!" Blair yelled sleepily at the closed door. Jacob was only two months older than she was, yet he made it seem like it gave him the same authority over her as some one ten years older. They both loathed each other to the very center of their being. Some might say it was a normal brother/sister hatred, but this was different. Blair had been adopted when Kathryn Moors' husband passed away. She claimed that she had "always wanted a little girl." Blair hated Jacob because he was always favored over herself. Jacob hated Blair because he felt Blair was not part of his family, but merely invading his turf. He also hated Blair because deep down, he felt his mother hadn't been satisfied with just him. But, if there was one thing that brought the two together, it was taking care of Kathryn.

Blair dressed hurriedly in Tommy Hilfiger jean shorts and a Abercrombie tank, and ran down the long, dark hall way to the room at the end of it. Jacob was already there waiting.

"He's still in there then?" Blair asked.

"Yup, the slimy git didn't even have the decency to leave before we got up." Jacob said discussed.

He turned the knob slowly and they crept quietly into the room. The darkness pressed against their eyes. They moved noiselessly, their feet sinking in the thick, squashy white carpet, to the bed and looked down at the man laying next to their mother.

" On the count of 3, 1, 2, 3." Jacob said and the two children pulled the man onto the floor. Neither he nor Kathryn so much as stirred.

"At least this one's still wearing boxers." Blair said.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Jacob said as they pulled the man across the floor, and out into the hall.

"I'll get his clothes," Jacob said, and disappeared into the room. The man snored loudly. Jacob returned and together they dragged the man to the end of the hall. Once there, Blair pulled down on a light fixture on the wall, and a large panel slid open. With an almighty shove, the two children pushed the man in. A few moments later, he arrived at the end of the shoot , where he and his clothes shot out of a bush covering the exit and landed on the sidewalk, a block away from the Moors mansion. There he was spotted by a woman and her daughter who quickly crossed the street to the other sidewalk.


	2. The Letters and the Truth

****

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff, because, well, it's hers. My stuff is all the stuff you don't recognize. Please review so that I can make the story better. Without anymore rambling, here is the second chapter.

****

Chapter 2: The Letters and the Truth

"Good morning Sir, Blair," said the ghost of a short, portly old woman to the children as they came into the kitchen from the large, circular atrium. "You can go right on into the dinning room, breakfast is waiting."

"Morning Martha, thank you." Blair said going into the cavernous dinning room.

"Smells like French toast." Jacob said, sniffing eagerly at the air.

"Right you are Master Jacob. Eggs, bacon and toast as well."

The two children sat down, across from each other on either side of the 20'x 6', mahogany table.

"Pass the toast." Blair said.

"Get it yourself." Jacob retorted.

"Jake, you're six feet away, go figure, I can't reach. God, can't you just slide it?" Blair yelled.

"Children, children," Kathryn said, staggering into the dinning room, holding a cigarette in one hand and her head in the other. She was wearing a black silk slip and a red velvet bathrobe that was slipping off one shoulder. Her black hair was sticking up in all directions, and her eyelids were half closed over black-flecked, spring green eyes.

"Morning Kitty." Blair and Jake chorused. They had never been able to call her Mom'.

"Oh god," Kitty said backing up. "Not so loud. Martha, a martini."

"But Lady, it's only 11:30." Martha said cautiously.

"Yes I know, I should have already had one by now, I was up late. By the way, does anyone know when Tommy left?" She said sitting at the table.

"Oh," Blair said quickly, "we didn't see."

"Pitty, he was a very lovely man." She smiled to herself.

"Your drink, madam." Martha said handing over the martini.

"Martha, you fool, there is only one olive in this, go get me another."

"Yes mum." Martha said, and glided off. Kitty took a deep drink from the glass, shuddered, pulling a face, and took up a piece of toast.

"So, what were you planning to do today darling?" Kitty asked.

" I," Blair and Jake started. Kitty looked piercingly at Blair and she fell silent.

"Well," Jake said running a hand through his spiky black hair, "I thought I'd do some flying, on my _new_ STAR SWEEP 5,000." He said, directing this comment toward Blair, who was getting the great honor of being given his old Star Sweep 2,000.

"That is quite amusing, but can SOMEONE STOP THAT INFERNAL TAPPING!" Kitty yelled, and they looked at the high window, outside of which was a large barn owl.

"Martha!" Kitty yelled, holding her head. Martha came into the room, plopped an olive in Kitty's martini, and glided up to the window and let the bird in. The owl flew down, placed a letter in front of Jake, and flew back out the window. Everyone starred at the letter.

"Jake, that's your HOGWARTS letter!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed as he ripped it open, "Dear Mr. Moors, we are pleased to inform you, blah, blah, blah. Wow, yes! This is so cool! I finally got it!"

"Oh, Jakey, I'm so proud of you! We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to collect your things." Kitty said.

No one had noticed a tawny owl fly in and drop a letter in front of Blair. She looked down and saw:

Ms. B. Moors

1 Moors Dr.

Abbotsbury

Dorset

Printed in neat, curly handwriting. She cleared her throat loudly; Kitty and Jake looked at her. Their jaws dropped.

The Moors family was well known for it's entirely pure blood family. No one ever brought up the fact that they didn't know too much about Blair's background. It had always been uncertain whether she had any power at all; she had never done anything spectacularly magical in her life.

"Well, don't just sit there, open it." Kitty said in a quiet voice. Blair's fingers moved slowly toward the envelope, carefully ripped it open, and read shakily:

"Dear Ms. B. Moors,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Dear god." Kitty said

"Bloody hell." Jake said

"Congratulations!" Martha said quietly.

"Uh." Blair said in amazement. It was perfectly silent and she was being fixed with two pairs of spring green, black-flecked, eyes, as well as a pair of transparent ones. Kitty was first to break the silence.

"I, I'm very happy for you Blair." She said slowly, then she launched into a babble of sickening girl talk. "Oh, my, we'll have to buy you a wand and I can teach you some cosmetic charms and I can lend you this book I use to read, it's called "How to Get the Wizards You Want" and." On and on she went while Jake continued to glare at her with his light green eyes. ".and I'll tell you the secret passageways in the Slytherin common room to use special bedrooms, and."

"Wait, hang on a minute, who says I'll be in Slytherin?" Blair said franticly. She had always dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but not being put into Slytherin, its reputation was less than laudable.

"Oh, Blair, all the Moors have gone though Slytherin. You are a Moors, Blair, you and Jake will, undoubtedly be put into Slytherin." Kitty said, though her voice was even more false than it usually was.

"But you don't know anything about my real family!" Blair said defiantly, but as soon as she did so, she wished that she could take it back. The Moors _never_ talked about Blair's past. Kitty sighed and took a deep swig of her martini.

"Blair, I think it's time you knew all that I know about your family history, which isn't much. I don't know who your parents were, but I know some of the blood in your lineage. This is going to be a bit of a shock to you, please remain calm. Your grandfather was a pure blood, which doesn't say much, we have many illegitimate children running around this country. Your grandmother, however, washalf Veela. This of course cannot determine who she really is because there is an astonishing amount of Veela blood in pure blood veins. Your mother therefore was a quarter Veela, making you 1/8. The pressing point here is, Veela characteristics usually skip a generation, your mother, apparently, did not look like a Veela." Here Kitty paused, watching Blair's shocked, vacant expression. "Your father, we were given no information on." She finished rather lamely.

The room was silent; Blair felt her ears ringing. This was ridiculous, some kind of joke, nonsense. She was not part Veela.

"I can't be part Veela! Look at me!" She said, as she pulled at her dark blond hair, pointed at her dark eyes and gestured at her pre-adolescent body.

"I know you are dear. But don't worry, you change when you're sixteen. Do you think I would adopt an ugly child?" Kitty said with a small laugh, taking another sip of her martini. Blair stared, unblinkingly, at her. This was a bad joke. Please make it stop.' She thought.

"So, anyway, it seems that you are indeed destined for Slytherin."

"Everyone with Veela blood is placed in Slytherin?"

"How the hell should I know, do you think I reasearched you? That's all they told me at the agency. Now, I'm going to get dressed. Don't forget that the Malfoys are coming to dinner tonight. I want to see you two out of those muggle clothes. I don't care how expensive they are, when we have respectable people over, you will wear the family attire." And with that she crossed the room, tripped over the cat, kicked it, tried to regain her balance and dignity, and swept through the door.

Jake, who had been stairing, dumfounded at Blair, suddenly jumped up.

"I forgot all about the Malfoys! I can't wait to show Draco my new Star Sweep! Boy will he be jelouse, he's only got a Star Sweep 4,000! Forget ridding it, I have to polish it!" He said, and ran out of the room. Blair sighed.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." The Malfoys gave her an uneasy feeling. Plus, Jake and Draco were best friend, and whenever they got together, it never meant anything good for her.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed Martha was staring at her, rather worridly, as she waited in the doorway to remove the dishes. Blair sighed again.

"Martha, what do you say I help with the dishes?" Martha smiled as she watched the young girl start to clear the table, knowing that whatever was troubling her, she was always good at scrubbing it away with the dishes.

"Very well miss." And together they gathered the plates and went into the kitchen.

A/N: Well folks, there she be. I hope you liked it. I would love to read your comments. Stay tuned next time for: Malfoys and Malfunctions.


	3. Malfoys

****

Disclaimer: These things are ridiculous. If I really did own any of this brilliant material, I'd be J.K Rowling and so rich, I'd never even have to type a letter on Fan Fiction. I do however own my characters and plot. So, anyway, here's my story:

****

Chapter 3: Malfoys

It was five o'clock and the August sun was beginning to drop below the forest that worked very conveniently to hide the Moors Mansion from the muggle town of Abbotsbury. Never the less, the sun's fingers still managed to wind their way through the trees and splash down onto the wide, sloping lawn.

A perfect time for a fly.' Blair thought. She grabbed the Star Sweep 2,000 out of the broom closet by the door. Outside, she started down the path past the elaborate gardens and ornate topiary, and out onto the open ground between the woods and the house. She mounted her broom and kicked off. The air whipped through her gold hair and she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. She loved flying, and was pretty good as well. She accelerated into the forest and wove through the trees. She did rolls and tucks and dives, all the time thinking that she, Blair Moors, was to go to Hogwarts. She would be put in a house that was right for her, she would have friends, and she would finally be free!

"Miss." Blair was so surprised at the sudden appearance of the ghost in front of her that she shot right through him, and pulled up just in time to prevent a collision with the large elm behind him.

"Charles!" She panted. "Don't do that!" She said turning to look at the tall, thin, balding ghost of Martha's husband.

"I am dreadfully sorry miss, but it is time for you to get ready, the Malfoys will be here within the hour." He said in a monotone. She hated how some ghosts would talk with expression, but in a tone that suggested that they could care less. She sighed.

"Oh, all right, but next time can you just call me or something?"

"I will jot that down for future reference miss." He said and Blair flew off to the house, where she soared right into her open bedroom window. She set the broom down and opened her wardrobe door. She hated to wear the family attire. It was as if the clothes knew she wasn't really of Moors blood. They made her feel cold and it was always a struggle to get them on. The ensemble consisted of a black velvet shirt with a high collar, a black velvet skirt reaching her mid thigh and over it all a long, flowing robe of black satin embroidered with the Moors crest. The crest was a black and red, four square shield with two crossed, silver scythes. When she was finally able to fasten the uncooperative frogs of the robes, she walked over to her large, cherry bureau and rang the small silver bell that sat on top of it. Within seconds there was a tap at her door.

"Come in." Blair called sitting at the bureau. The door opened, revealing a small face with along nose, large blue eyes, bat-like ears, and a small mouth.

"Yous rang miss?" The house elf squeaked.

"Yes Tally, I was wondering if you could do my hair, you always do such a nice job." The house elf blushed.

"Tally would be honored to do miss's hair." She said and hopped up onto the stool behind Blair's chair. In seconds Blair's hair draped elegantly in a Pollyanna knot, reaching the middle of her back.

"Thank you Tally, it's lovely. Now listen, the Malfoys are coming tonight so make sure you and the others stay out of sight, you know how they treat house elves, worse than Kitty. Tally shuddered.

"Yes miss. Tally will be making sure no ones is being seen." And with that she scurried out of the room.

"Blair! Come into my room darling!" Kitty called. Blair sighed and went down the hall into Kitty's room. She looked like Cleopatra going down the Nile, the way she was laying on one of her couches with her long shirt and robes draped around her.

"My, don't you look pretty." She said getting up. "One day, you won't even need cosmetic charms, but for now" She said steering Blair in front of a full-length mirror. Once there, she pulled out her wand and directed it toward Blair's eyes. Blair sucked in her breath. The tip of Kitty's wand touched her eyelashes. She gave her wand a funny sort of wiggle that nearly poked Blair's eye out. As she watched, she saw her eyelashes elongate, darken, and curl. Then Kitty put her wand to Blair's lips and cheeks. They both reddened.

"Hmm, a little more emphasis on the eyes I think." Kitty muttered, placing the wand on Blair's eyes once more. When she took it away, Blair's eyes were lined in black. Blair stared at herself in the mirror. She did look quite pretty, but it was nothing like natural beauty. She looked much more like Kitty then herself.

"Beautiful!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Um, sure."

"Well, we had better go down to the atrium, the Malfoys should be here any minute." She said fixing the silver thread in the two small braids holding back her hair. With that, they stared off down the stairs.

The Moors family sat in the atrium staring at a shimmering golden door floating in the middle of the room. Kitty had decide dot use a spell called Ianuam Abulatis in which one draws a door with a wand, all the time thinking of the desired destination. They are then able to cross into the house of the awaiting party. Jake was wearing a black cashmere sweater, tight black pants, and the same long, crested robes as Blair.

"Jake, stop fidgeting with those pants." Kitty snapped exasperatedly.

"I can't help it, I hate wearing these pants, they're so girly!"

"Nonsense. Those were custom made for you and you will wear them with pride." Any further protests were interrupted by a knock at the golden door. Kitty jumped up, quickly tapped the door three times with her wand, and stood back. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the Moors' atrium.

"Kathryn, old woman, you look as beautiful as I've ever seen you!" He said in his silky voice.

"You look marvelous as well Lucius." Kitty said coyly. Blair rolled her eyes.

"So good to see you again Kitty." Narcissa Malfoy said in a tone of disgust, pushing her husband out of the way.

"Narcissa! My, my, have you lost weight? And those black robes really bring out your blond hair, not to mention those white strands." Kitty said in a falsely sweet voice. It had always been clear that Lucius and Kitty had an old flame for each other, therefore making Narcissa and Kitty despise each other.

Last to step from the door was Draco. He was skinny and pale as a ghost with silver/blond, spiky hair and light blue eyes that were like ice. He stepped forward, took Kitty's hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to see you again Mrs. Moors." He said in a bored drawl.

"Oh my, what a gentleman you've become, and quite handsome too." Draco rolled his eyes.

" llo Draco." Jake said as they shook hands.

"This can't be Jake?! My how you've grown in a few months!" Lucius said, also shaking his hand.

"And this must be Blair." He said as he looked around Kitty to where Blair had been trying to keep from being noticed. "My, how absolutely stunning you look! I guess I was wrong, perhaps you will amount to something after all. And Kitty, I do believe she is beginning to take after your looks."

"Yes, I dare say she's shaping up a bit." Kitty said, smiling at Lucius.

"Dinner is served m'lady." Martha said from the other end of the room, and they adjourned to the dinning room.

Author: Yes I know, this story is bogging down and there is no action. You just have to understand that this is a prologue story. It is short and its soul purpose is to get you aquatinted with my characters and their importance to the story, these themes will reoccur in the real story. So please hang in there. R&R! Thanks.


End file.
